bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive7
Return Gonna take it easy and just edit for a while instead of adminning. McJeff 23:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Welcome back dude. Dan the Man 1983 23:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) You're back in business. But I gave you adminship, which in all fairness is better then nothing. I like being lonely at the top for now. Dan the Man 1983 20:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Adminship is fine. I did kinda storm out in a tantrum and I don't mind re-earning my bureaucrat job. Really I just think it's better to have both of us with admin powers because since you're UK and I'm US we get the place at different hours and it's better for cleaning up vandalism. McJeff ::Yep well enjoy it dude, and remember I can take the position away, so behave yourself haha. To be honest there is hardly any difference between Bureaucrat and Administrator any ways. Bureaucrats however can now remove admin access from users. I wouldn't do that unless I felt it was needed. Dan the Man 1983 01:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) AIM. I just missed you by 2 second haha. You signed out just as I came back to my PC. Dan the Man 1983 01:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I made a mistake I screwed up up the main page and i need you to fix it. please don't erase the forum part completely just make it better.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 23:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The forum part doesn't need to be on the main page. Just a link to the forum will do. Dan the Man 1983 02:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Do you think you could put the link on the page because i don't believe i am skilled enough or worthy to tamper with the main page.-- 01:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah there is a link on the main page which leads to the forums now. Dan the Man 1983 03:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think my pages are on there so if it wouldn't to much trouble, could you add the following pages: Forum: clique ideas. I believe someone redlinked the newest page i made. Could you try to find it.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 23:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I found that page. it is Bully 2 Ideas (cliques, students, chapters, and missions). Please add that too the page because i don't know how to do that or categorize it.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 00:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Your pages are there, just click on the link, and then click on the Bully General Chat link and there is the list of topics in the forums. The forums ain't the main important thing on this wiki. I asked for a forum so that users could talk about various topics. One link on the main page is enough. Dan the Man 1983 03:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) My pages are not on there and i quadruple checked too. I really want people to add on to the forum even though they aren't important to the wiki.Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 23:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::The forum link is on the main page. That is all that needs to be there. Dan the Man 1983 01:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Complaint There is a complaint about you on my talkpage. Go and add your 2 cents if you so wish. Dan the Man 1983 01:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Looks like Paul got hoisted by his own petard. McJeff 13:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Bully 2 you think there will be a bully 2? :It's looking less and less likely. McJeff 21:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) In future disputes. Lets be more civil no matter how mad we are okay. Telling you to get your eyes tested was wrong, but your reply telling me the same and calling me a retard was wrong too. Two wrongs don't make a right. Dan the Man 1983 08:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we should. On the other hand, what's an occasional 'fuck off' between friends? It's how you get over things that matters. McJeff 17:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Haha true, do me a favour and fuck off! Only kidding dude. Dan the Man 1983 19:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Nice Video I see you have stolen my idea on the featured video on user page, just like I did with the user page into character article format. Dan the Man 1983 01:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers Adminship Dude why don't you request adminship at Wikianswers. This Wiki is hardly busy and since you're a Bureaucrat here you might just get it since they are looking for user with Admin experience. Dan the Man 1983 21:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm kinda busy on EQ2wiki right now. McJeff 01:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Need a little help Hey I'm new here and I have no idea how to create a categorie for the bully timeline page (yep, I'm a green horn). Could you or someone else help me out? I'll be very grateful. Salutations--Mackomontana 16:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :What do you want the category to be called? Dan the Man 1983 18:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I think Timeline will be good. Thank's! --Mackomontana 18:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay it's done. However I fail to see what else could be put in the category apart from one article that you started. Dan the Man 1983 18:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Vacation. Going anywhere nice? Enjoy your vacation dude. Dan the Man 1983 23:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Nowhere in particular, just down south a bit to see if there's anything to do. If there isn't, I'll be back early, if there is, well I gotta be back in time for my next semester on Monday. McJeff 02:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Dan the Man 1983 03:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Back. Had fun, but left a day early due to rain. McJeff 17:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Check this out Check out this forum. Forum:Bully 2 Ideas (everything) Dude There is nothing wrong with someone posting a few links on their user pages. Dan the Man 1983 22:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes there is. It's spam. I don't care if contributors post links to their stuff, but when they aren't contributing content and are only here to shill their youtube and deviantart... well, it goes. McJeff 23:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Small tip. Dude, when you block someone for a permanent amount of time, always disable their ability to post on talk pages. Gets rid of half the problem we have here with trolling. Dan the Man 1983 15:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I dunno what wikia's policy is, but on wikipedia you're not supposed to lock talk pages unless the trolling is continuous. McJeff 16:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wikia is not Wikipedia. Over here it is Bureaucrat/Administrator's discretion. Dan the Man 1983 16:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::I think from now on, every block I make, I am gonna disable the option of them using their talkpages. Makes life easier. Dan the Man 1983 16:08, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You can do that if you want to I guess. I'm not going to. McJeff 01:06, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Small Question I know what you are going to think if i ask this question. You will think i am Paul... AGAIN! I will take the risk though. Will the quotes ever be back? Believe me, the only reason i have had different IP addresses is because i have another computer at my house, and i go to my best friend's house once in a while and he has two computers. --Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 23:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) aka 12.213.112.52 :The quotes will never be back. ever. McJeff 00:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok that is fine, i was just studying the quotes and that brought me to the question. By the way, i told you i wasn't Paul. Normally, i would ask for an apologie, but i am in a good mood now.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 15:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) aka 12.213.112.36, not Paul. :::I'm glad you don't want an apology, because if you asked for one I'd laugh at you. The only real reason I don't still think you're Paul is because he wouldn't have had the patience to keep a charade going this long. McJeff 16:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::The quotes won't be back for a number of reasons. One of them is I was sick of reverting every time someone added a quote to a character page which had the agreed limit of 20. :::We even made it a rule, but some IP's ignored that. Dan the Man 1983 15:57, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually the main reason is because they were copyright infringement. I'd bring them back if we could agree to, eh, five per character, but more than that would be a violation of the Fair Use policy, which I bet not a single person complaining about the removal of the quotes has actually read. McJeff 16:17, 11 June 2009 (UTC) You know, i am on here a lot. i can take SOME responsibility of removing quotes when it is over 5. But for main characters i could understand 10.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 13:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Another one who didn't read the fair use policy... McJeff 17:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think i am a bit smarter than you give me credit for. I may not be able to edit the quotes, but i can still see them. I just go to Dan's user contributions and go into the early history of this wiki and check out the edits he made on character pages before. Also is it illegal to copy everything on this wiki and paste it on another wiki but change a few things.-- 23:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::There's an easier way to read the quotes dude - go to the article histories, find where I made an edit called "quotectomy", and check out the version right before that one. :::Also, smart dudes indent their text with colons (::'s) when responding to something to make it all neater and easier to read. One : per level of indentation. :::I don't think you're stupid. McJeff 01:06, 13 June 2009 (UTC) All the missions are screwed up By the way, all the missions are screwed up by some brainiac. 17:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that the other day. Problem is I don't know how to fix it. It might not even be a problem here on Bully Wiki but something the guys at wikia central caused. McJeff 17:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Big Bully fan Honestly, I am a HUGE bully fan and I think there won't be a sequel. But if there was.... Dan The Man 1983, McJeff, can you please give me a review on this sequel idea: I want a sequel even though I'm sure one is not coming. I would think the plot would be Jimmy being in his next year and two brothers arrive. One is another Gary and the other is a Russell-type boy. Jimmy (being the most popular kid at Bullworth) has to give the new kids a tour and keep them safe from the Bullies. They Gary type does what Gary does at the end of Bully. He makes EVERYBODY hate Jimmy by telling them during the tour he pointed out the students one-by-one and said horrible things about them. And then you earn more respect through each chapter like the first one, and you fight both of them at the end. Either that or Jimmy's mom and his newly-found stepfather makes him move to another boarding school. That is a summary of my huge idea for Part 2. What do you guys think? --BullyMasterKJ 05:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey. I was gonna mention that there's a couple different forum topics all about Bully 2 ideas, but I see you found the forums. :Anyway, I like your idea, except for one thing, and that's Gary. I'm not a big fan of the Gary character, actually, I think he's entirely overrated and really kinda lame. But the idea would work with just a tiny modification - take Gary out entirely and then imagine what would happen to Bullworth if you just removed Jimmy from the picture. McJeff 03:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC)